Impulse Buy
by Pamchenko Twist
Summary: The new Mr. and Mrs. Gold go grocery shopping. Written for the Rumbelle Newlyweds Celebration on Tumblr.


Rumplestiltskin liked lists. They were organized, precise and methodical. If he stuck to his list, he would get exactly what he needed—no more, and no less. However, "he" was now part of a "we", and the other half of "we" took a decidedly more…serendipitous approach to grocery shopping.

"_Whenever you're near, I hear a symphony…"_

Belle sang along to the music on the public address system in a soft and charmingly off-key voice, turning her face back to smile at him in an impromptu serenade. As in all things, Belle led him as she walked in front of the shopping cart that he was currently pushing through the bread aisle of Sprat's Supermarket. He marveled once again at how Belle had thrown herself into learning about this world, down to familiarizing herself with Motown classics.

"Oh, we should pick up some hamburger buns!"

His new wife (he still couldn't believe that word, even in his head) tossed a package of said product into their cart. The cart already had at least fifteen more items than it would have if they had followed his list method, as Belle added whatever struck her fancy to their haul. As she had reminded him a couple of aisles ago, they were stocking up so that they could get back to their honeymoon. Try as they had over the past several days, they couldn't live on sex alone.

Although he understood the need for sustenance and provisions, he wished that they could wrap up this trip a little faster and get back to more pleasurable activities. In addition to perusing every section and humming along with the background music, his darling Belle seemed to run into someone she knew in every other aisle. Unlike the barely-polite nods or flat-out ignoring that he usually got, these people actually stopped to talk to Belle. From young patrons of the library calling her "Miss Belle" to her fellow regulars at Granny's, Belle obviously enjoyed chatting with them. Of course she had charmed them with her warmth and light, just as she had him.

As they made their way through the dairy section, Belle added a can of whipped cream to their cart.

"You know, it really is better when you buy whipping cream and whip it yourself."

"Yes, but this is so much more fun." She gave him a saucy wink. "You seemed to like it just fine the other night."

"That's because everything tastes better on you, my love."

True to her heritage, Emma Swan chose that precise moment to pass by their cart. "Oh, geez. I really didn't need to hear that."

"Serves you right for eavesdropping, dearie."

"Why would I want to eavesdrop on that? I'm here to buy milk. For Henry." She hoisted up the gallon of milk she was holding for emphasis. "I don't think I'll ever look at a can of Reddi-Whip the same way again. At least the kid isn't here to be traumatized by his grandparents' kinky talk. Again."

_Again?_ Rumplestiltskin gave Emma a questioning look, and she clarified, "His other grandparents." Well, that was a surprise. He didn't know that the Goody-Two-Charmings had it in them.

Belle, who was already blushing, now looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Rumplestiltskin shifted uncomfortably. "Yes…well…please give our regards to Henry."

Belle's expression sobered and she added, "Yes. We would love to see him soon."

Emma gave them a little smile. "Sure. But not _too_ soon, I'm guessing. He wants to see you guys, too. Let me know when the honeymoon's over and we'll set something up. Well…I'd better get back. Congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

"Thank you, Emma." Belle smiled at the other woman as she left.

Rumplestiltskin took her hand and squeezed. "Thank you. For saying that about Henry. I didn't want to say anything…I was afraid he wouldn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't he want to see you? You're his grandfather. Well, one of them."

"The smart one."

"Mmmm. And good-looking one." She leaned up to give him a kiss. "Come on, we're almost done here."

* * *

"How wonderful to see Phillip. I'm so happy that he and Aurora are doing well. Their little one should be here soon. So many new babies in town." Belle said as she unpacked pineapple, grapes, mangoes, strawberries and some unidentifiable tropical fruit and placed them in the refrigerator.

In the produce section, the Golds had run into Prince Phillip, who was overjoyed to see Belle. (He was also, Rumplestiltskin sourly noted, as young and handsome as he had been before he was turned into a winged monkey.) Apparently Aurora was doing just fine, although still craving bananas.

Rumplestiltskin paused as he put away items in the pantry. Phillip had given him a meaningful look and joked that he would "understand" someday about pregnancy cravings. Now Belle was talking about babies. What did Belle think about babies? Between all the crises and curses, they hadn't really had time to discuss that subject.

"Belle, do you…I mean, have you thought…are you saying…?"

His wife turned from the refrigerator and gave him an understanding smile. "Someday. But not yet." She bit her lip in that adorably distracting way. "What about you?"

"Yes." He thought of Bae. His beautiful boy. "Someday. I'm not ready yet, but…someday."

She gave him a bright smile. "I'm not quite ready, either. I'd like to just spend time together for awhile. No curses, no interruptions, no prisons—just us. We've had so little time." She put her hand over his in that reassuring way of hers, and he actually believed that there _would_ be time for everything.

"And whenever we decide that we _are_ ready for a baby, we'll have had plenty of practice making one." Moving closer, she ran her other hand up his chest and over his tie, pulling him down for a kiss.

"They do say that practice makes perfect, my wife."

"Indeed they do, my husband."

He shivered as he heard her call him that and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him. "Are you up for more practice, then?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that." She giggled as she kissed him again and arched her hips into his.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find out?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She gently pulled on his tie to lead him to their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

He paused and turned back towards the refrigerator. "Just a second..." He found what he was looking for, and revealed the can of whipped cream. "Don't want to forget this."

In between kisses as they made their way up the stairs, his wife whispered in his ear, "Aren't you grateful for my impulse buys now?"

"More and more each day, sweetheart." Lists were definitely overrated.


End file.
